


Allergies

by havocthecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson is allergic to <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/363497.html).

Daniel sneezed--and sneezed again, then started fishing around for kleenex while trying to block out the sound of Buffy laughing at him. "It's not funny," he groaned. She started laughing harder, and Daniel tried to scowl at her through the tears in his eyes. "I have allergies!"

"Yeah, gee, and who'd have guessed that vampire dust was one of them?" asked Jack. Sam, bless her, had her hand over her mouth and was at least _trying_ to spare his feelings. Even Teal'c was smirking.

"Aw, it's okay," said Willow, patting him on the back. "I'm sure lots of people are allergic to vampire dust. I just bet most people don't live to find out they are."

"She's got a point," said Jack. "Come on, Daniel, let's go find the General and do the debriefing thing."

"Do the debriefing thing?" repeated Sam. "You've been hanging around teenagers too long, sir."

"We must make certain to mention Dr. Jackson's newly discovered allergies to Dr. Frasier during our exams."

"Yeah, she's going to want to know." asked Jack. "Hey, does this mean we're going to have to test new recruits for being vampires too? Because that would suck."

"Suck?" asked Buffy. "You _have_ been in Sunnydale too long. Shoo! Go! Be fun military people we like who talk like normal military people."

"Yeah, as opposed to military people we _don't_ like," said Xander.

"I hate you all," muttered Daniel.

\--end--


End file.
